le Prisonnier de la Tour
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: song fic. republier avec une modification. Harry et prisonnier du lord, et est le dernier à garder l'Espoir que le Roi a interdit, et cela, ca ne passe pas inapersu au sein des mangemort... résumer nase, je sais.


C'est une song fic à partir de la magnifique chanson d'Edith Piaf. L'es personnages ne son pas à moi n'on plus.

J'ai la cruauté de ne point vous dévoiler le mangemort d'élite, hi hi. Si vous voulez savoir, faut lire, gni gni gni !

Quelque rewiew, svouplait, sa fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

Le Prisonnier de la Tour

Voilà maintenant plusieurs années que le l 'Espoir était interdit, que le gris du ciel avait gagné les cœurs, que le Sauveur avait échouer. Oh il n'était pas mort, comme le pensait la plus part des bedeaux qui composaient la population de se monde.

Mais lui, en temps que Mangemort d'élite, il savait. Il l'avait même vu, rencontré à plusieurs reprise, sachant dés lors se qu'il subissait. Car son _bien-aimé_ Roi ne l'avait garder vivant que pour une chose, lui faire regretter d'avoir survécu à l'age d'un an.

_Le prisonnier de la Tour  
S'est tué ce matin,  
Grand-mère.  
Nous n'irons pas à la messe demain.  
Il s'est jeté de la Tour  
En me tendant les mains,  
Grand-mère.  
Il m'a semblé que j'avais du chagrin_.

Séquestrer dans la plus haute salle, de la plus haute tour (il sourit en pensant que cette phrase faisait référence aux contes), le Survivant était rester des année aux mains de Voldemort, pendant des années, subissant les pires sévices moral, psychique et physique… Mais il avait résister, comme pour prouver au _Roi_ qu'il était plus fort que son sadisme, que s'il avait interdit l'Espoir, lui le gardait de le tuer, un jour…

Mais voila une nuit, il n'y à pas si longtemps, il n'en put plus, sa souffrance était trop forte alors il avait sauté. Le monde, qui l'avait oublier, n'aura qu'a se trouver un autre héros martyre.

_Le prisonnier de la Tour  
Était mon seul ami,  
Grand-mère.  
Nous n'irons pas à la messe aujourd'hui.  
Il était mon seul amour,  
La raison de ma vie,  
Grand-mère  
Et ma jeunesse est éteinte avec lui._

La première foi qu'il l'avait vu, dans sa cellule, dans sa tour, sa jeunesse lui avait sauté à la gorge, ses sept année à Poudlard, ou il l'avait rencontré. Tous ceux de cette époque, si ressente, mais si lointaine et brumeuse dans son esprit était mort. Et il avait prit peur. Et il avait fui.

Mais il était revenu. Pourquoi ? Sur le moment il ne pouvait le dire mais il y est aller. L'Elu ne l'avait pas rejeter. Il devait peut-être ressentir la même chose, qui sais… Et ils ont parler, comme si il n'y avait plus eu qu'eux sur cette misérable Terre, toute peur oublier. Et l'Amitié est né, sous le né du _Roi._

_Le prisonnier de la Tour,  
Chaque jour, m'attendait,  
Grand-mère.  
Nous n'irons plus à la messe, jamais.  
C'est un péché que l'amour  
Et le monde est mal fait,  
Grand-mère.  
On a tué mon amant que j'aimais_.

Mais était-ce vraiment que de l'Amitié ? Au fil des jour, il souffrait de voir le Survivant souffrir et il haïssait de plus en plus Voldemort. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas supporter de le voir à terre, son sang s'écoulant sur la pierre froide, son sang que _son Roi_ avait fait couler. Pourquoi dans son cœur une douleur faisait écho à celle de l'élu ?… Son cœur ? Ainsi, il en avait un, et pas de pierre ni de glace, comme il le pensait.

La réponse à ses question est venu. Un jour, alors que le printemps faisait fleurir les arbres, chanter les oiseaux, briller le soleil, ils s'étaient embrasser. Un baiser hésitant, qu'il avait fuit. Fuit, une fois de plus mais pour ne venir que plus fort. Car il était revenu, après avoir nommé le sentiment qui lui tiraillai le ventre, après avoir nommé l'Amour, et ils avaient vécu leur passion, sans que Voldemort ne le sache.

_Le prisonnier de la Tour  
N'aura pas de linceul  
Et rien  
Rien qu'un trou noir où s'engouffrent les feuilles,  
Mais moi, j'irai chaque jour  
Pleurer sous les tilleuls  
Et rien,  
Pas même le roi, n'empêchera mon deuil_.

Mais le Survivant n'en pouvait plus. Malgré l'Amour, il ne supportait plus. Il le savait. Alors ils avaient fait l'amour. Lui s'était endormi, près de son Ange Déchu, et ce dernier en avait profiter pour lui prendre sa baguette et faire sauter les barreaux de sa fenêtre. Réveiller par le bruit, il avait vu l'Elu sauté, sans hésitation. Courageux griffondor. Mais les Anges Déchu n'ont plus d'ailes… Les siennes avaient été brûlées par le Mal…

_…Le prisonnier de la Tour  
S'est tué ce matin…_

Sous un tilleul qui étant sa ramure, cachant les cieux ou il sais qu'il demeure en paix maintenant, il regarde le lieu ou est enterrer son seul et unique Amour. Seul la terre retournée témoigne qu'il y à un corps qui repose là. Pas de croix, pas de pierre, rien.

Malgré la douleur, malgré se qu'il risque, il s'accroupit et dépose un myosotis sur la terre noir, alors que de ses yeux s'écoule une larme, qui montre sa tristesse infini.

« Parce que moi je ne t'oublierait pas, Harry Potter »

Il se redressa près à fuire une fois de plus sa douleur, sa tristesse, mais pour revenir chaque jour comme à chaque foi qu'il à fuit. Et qu'importe les risques.

Drago Malefoy s'éloigna rapidement sous le regard lointain maismauvais de Lucius, son père et bras droit de Voldemort.


End file.
